The Raven Princess
by Mini Marianne
Summary: Parody of 'The Swan Princess.' After reading a story to Melvin, Timmy and Teether, Raven is sucked through a vortex into another world. If she's to return home, she must play the part of Odette. And she didn't count the other Titans joining in on the fun.


Okay, this story is for MidnightCafe mostly, but also for other Robin and Raven shippers. (Even if I'm more of a Robin and Starfire shipper, which may explain the difficulty this might cause) I'm, like, totally stuck with other stories, so yeah, I'm starting another story. (Nice move.) So, anyway, this is kinda like a paradoy or something to The Swan Princess, and here's a quick note: there's no book of it (I watched those boring credits hoping it was based off a book, and I didn't see one), but a book would make the story a bit easier. And I'll give you a heads up on pairings and such.

RobinXRaven and just a touch of BBXRaven. (This is mostly on BB's part because his TSP character is Jean-Bob, and for those who have seen the movie...well, you know how he was.)

Character list:

Odette is Raven

Derek is Robin

Jean-Bob is Beast Boy

Speed is Cyborg

Puffin is Starfire (Yeah, a bit weird, but I didn't know of any other female characters she could play without getting weird or gross.)

Rothbart is Slade (An obvious choice)

Bridget is Terra (I know more about her than Slade's daughter Rose)

Bromley is Speedy (Yeah, I know he's the best archer in the world, but I didn't know who else to use)

Rogers is Jericho (Looks like his dialouge will be only in sign language)

Chamberlain is Herald

Uberta is Hive Headmisstress (Another weird one, but whatever.)

King Willaim is no one (we all know who the father is, and he either wouldn't care about this love or would try to keep it from happening, and Raven's got enough problems with Slade as it is.)

Animals from the Archary game:

White Rabbit is Kid Flash

Moose is Thunder and Lightning

Duck is Bumblebee

Lionis Wildebeast

Bearis Hotspot

Fox is Bushido

Elephant is Argent

Stork is Tramm

Boar is Aqualad

Okay, so that's all cleared up. On with the show!

Chapter 1: Bedtime Story

It was a typical night at Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing gamestation, Starfire was fixing dinner, for Silkie thankfully, Robin was in the gym, the other titan members were scattered all over the tower and Raven was busy reading a book. Ignoring the "Boo-yah!" from Cyborg and the moans from Beast Boy, she was soon interuppted anyway. Something tugged on her cape. She turned, and found Melvin, Timmy and Teether looking up at her. Melvin held a book in her hands.

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?" Raven asked, glancing at the clock.

"We can't sleep. We wanted you to read us a bedtime story." Melvin explained, holding the book up.

Sighing, Raven closed her book and took the other from Melvin. The foursome walked towards the room that were currently accomidating the children. It certainly was decorated like a child's room. In the corner sat Bobby. He smiled his toothy grin at Raven and waved. Raven returned the wave and set the chosen book on the bed. Then she helped the three children into bed, tucking them in. Bobby came closer as Raven picked up their book, entitled 'The Swan Princess' and opened it. In her monotone voice, she began to read.

"Once upon a time, there was a king..."

Time passed, and Raven continued to read. She figured she'd have the whole story finished before the children and Bobby fell asleep. And she was correct. Once the story ended, the children smiled and closed their eyes. Raven smiled.

"Night, guys." she whispered, getting up and exiting the room, her own book in hand.

Feeling extremely tired, she trudged to her own room. Once inside, she dropped her book on the desk and headed for her bed. She collapsed the second she reached it. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

:a few hours later:

A noise roused Raven. She peered out her window, hearing a wind howling. She watched a moment, then suddenly, the glass broke. The wind's howl became a roar and Raven covered her ears to try and keep out the sound. Concentrating on that, she didn't realize she was moving. When she looked up, she was at the window's edge, the wind trying to pull her in. Not even having time to scream, she was pulled in.

Now she knew. It wasn't a wind, it was a vortex. And its pull was so strong, she couldn't break free. After a couple of minutes being thrown around like a rag doll, and her vision turning to a blur, Raven was suddenly on solid ground. She shook her head and looked around. The Tower was gone, and everything else too. She was sitting in a forest somewhere. A quick walk brought her to a somewhat strange sight.

Before her lay a castle, and it wasn't abandoned either. She could just faintly hear people chattering. She just had to say it, even if there was no one around.

"Raven, you're not in Jump City anymore..."

To be continued.

Yay! Another story in the making! Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into this time? Please enjoy.

Mini-Marianne


End file.
